Talk:Aithusa (episode)
Uther??? Merlin I don't think Aithusa is evil. He is a dragon and they cannot disobey dragonlords even if they wanted to. Even Kilgharrah said this in The Tears of Uther Pendragon Part 2. But the reason for healing Morgana is a good cliffhanger. It makes viewers think that he is evil when there might be some other motivation behind it. Well at least it made Morgana seem grateful in that scene. 04:41, December 25, 2011 (UTC) It is very curious as to why he saved her. Perhaps it was just that he sensed someone of magic in danger and felt the need to help, or is too young to understand how she will cause more harm in the future. Or we could believe he might be evil. It leaves viewers wondering what the future holds for him if his acts were noble and naive or malicious. 05:14, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Personally, I have to wonder if Aithusa healed more than just Morgana's physical injuries; maybe he also healed her sanity- you can't deny that she's been increasingly losing it over the last season or two- to some degree in preparation for some future threat? In the end, I just don't think it's fair to classify him as a 'villain' when we don't know why he did what he did yet... MarcusSLazarus 23:19, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ^ That's why I don't think he is evil. He is afterall a young dragon who does not now Merlin's enemies. He might be able to betray Kilgharrah, but why would he? He did care for him and look after him. He can't betray Merlin because that's almost dragon law. Guess we just have to wait. 23:57, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't believe Aithusa knew what kind of danger Moganna poses to the land. He/she/it just thought, she's magic, she needs to be healed. Merlin will still have control of him/her/it, so I wouldn't classify him/her/it as a villian. I like to think that Aithusa - if only instinctively - knew that Morgana still has a part to play in the whole "bringing magic back" business - for better or worse will be seen. I mean, there're lots of stories, where the villain also contributes in the greater good at the end (willingly or not), and Kilgharrah said, that Merlin's and Morgana's fates are bound together in some way, and the Dochraid told Morgana that she's destined to bring back the "old ways". So, I think Aithusa just restored that destiny of hers. 07:54, December 27, 2011 (UTC) The Producers said that Merlin made in a previous season a terrible mistake that will go through the entire fifth season. I guess that this mistake was in the episode THE CRYSTAl CAVE where Merlin commanded Kilgarrah to heal Morgana. Merlin was to good and healed her, altough he knew that Morgana would try to kill Uther and Arthur to take her place on the throne of Camelot. So. Merlin healed Morgana with the help from the great Dragon and Merlin hatched Aithusa. So Aithusa is complitley like his master Merlin. If Merlin didn't help Morgana so just Aithusa did and will always help her if she is in trouble and she can never die because Aithusa would always heal or help her. One theory that has not been mentioned yet is that maybe the dragon is being controlled by someone else to heal her. My theory is that since Morgana and Mordred are destined to form an alliance, and there is no back story in the show on Mordred, perhaps he can control Aithusa and sent him to heal her. If Aithusa is not helping her out of kindness, or ignorance, I would say someone else is controlling him before I believe he is evil. AITHUSA COULD DOMINATE THE WORLD WITH HIS ADORABLENESS!!!!!! ~~Emily Windsnap~~ We have to remember Aithusa is only a baby dragon, so he proably healed her out of pure child-like innocnet. My question is why isn't Kilgharrah keeping a better eye on Aithusa?M Bierhoff 20:39, February 19, 2012 (UTC)